


In The Office

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Shoot me down before I sin again, This poor OC, Voyeurism, but it's freakin sin, read as you'd like, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one were to ask, anyone within Dispatch would tell you that William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff had a very weird relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I was going to bombard everyone with Grelliam, and it's begun. *dons sunglasses* Don't judge me.

If one were to ask, anyone within Dispatch would tell you that William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff had a very weird relationship. Whilst Grell seemed to be enamored of her superior, the stoic man seemed almost annoyed by her very presence. Yet, the red reaper tried day in and day out to convince the man to see her way of love. It was quite entertaining to witness, if I was completely honest with myself.

  
Yet, apparently sometimes Mister Spears actually fell to Miss Grell's affections. I found this out horribly one day when I dropped by Mister Spears' office to hand in my finished paperwork.

  
At first, I was wary, because I had yet to officially meet my supervisor. I'd only heard legends; of how stoic and firm he was, of how he and Miss Grell had been a magnificent pair in their Academy years. So, being so fresh out of my own Academy years, I didn't know what to expect. Timidly, I raised a hand to the door and knocked.

  
"Enter." Came a dry, emotionless voice from within. With a deep breath to calm myself, I opened the door-

Only to wish I hadn't.

  
Miss Grell was sitting astride Mister Spears' lap, her long red hair barely covering her naked body as she shakingly rode- I glanced away, holding his paperwork to my chest as a sort of shield. Mister Spears cleared his throat, catching my attention.

  
The man was barely ruffled. His glasses were still upon his face and his face was pale and emotionless, unlike that of Miss Grell's. The redhead, seeing that another person besides the two of them were within the office, let out a loud whine and hid her face in Mister Spears' shoulder, seemingly embarrassed. I coughed awkwardly as Mister Spears' hands soothes up and down Miss Grell's back.

  
"What is it, Mortimer?" Mister Spears asked in a steady voice. Miss Grell bucked a little in his lap and shivered before moaning. I bit my lip at the action.

  
"I- uh. I have paperwork for you, sir." I choked out as Miss Grell's hand crept up Mister Spears' neck to cling to his hair, tugging. He slapped a hand against her buttock, making her yelp before retracting her hand to place it upon his chest, her ruby red nails glinting in the office light. "Shall I ju-"

  
"Have a seat, Mortimer."

  
"Sir?" I felt my throat close and tried to swallow down my panic. Mister Spears gave me a small smirk. I felt like I was going to faint.

  
"Have a seat," He repeated, nodding towards the chair opposite his own across his desk. I felt my knees shake for a moment as I was torn between dashing out of the office, paperwork be damned, or if I should actually comply. "I thought it would be nice to go over your paperwork with you."

  
I sank into the chair shakingly. From this point of view, I could still see the both of them, albeit a bit more of Miss Grell's hair and side than Mister Spears. He extended a hand and I handed him my paperwork over the desk.

  
"William," Miss Grell growled in the silence of the office as the man actually started looking over my papers. "What are you doing?"

  
"Humor me, darling." The stoic man said with a bounce of his companion. "I would like to see if you enjoy this."

  
The redhead moaned, burying her face into his chest, scratching at the tie around his neck and fighting to open his collar. I averted my eyes as more of the man's skin came into view. Realizing a little too late that I had an erection, I felt my cheeks flame up and I crossed my legs to try to hide it.

  
"These all seem to be correctly filled out, Mortimer." Mister Spears spoke, jolting me back into the situation. I looked at him to find his eyes searing into my own as Miss Grell steadily bounced in his lap. "Very good job. You are dismissed."

  
Nodding, I stood swiftly and made for the door.

  
"Mortimer."

  
I paused, turning back to the man. Miss Grell was crying out as the bouncing sped up and I looked away just in time to hear a high pitched scream exit my senior's red mouth. I suppressed a shudder as her moans slowed until she was just panting heavily in the office. William smirked when I met his eyes again, unfortunately noticing that there was a white substance streaking up the front of his suit jacket. I gulped.

  
"Have a nice day."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment as you'd like~! ^///^


End file.
